Mistletoe
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: A Christmas ficlet! Gwendal ponders upon the relationship between the Maou and Conrad. Pairings: Implied YuurixConrad and GwendalxGunter


A Christmas fanfic. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Gwendel did not know when he began to see it. The subtle glances his half-mazoku brother sometimes gave to the king. Those glances would be reciprocated with light blushes and shy smiles. How unbefitting of a king, Gwendel thought disapprovingly.

Gwendal did not pay much attention at first, for he had many things to deal with – issues the people brought up, paperwork (a _lot_ of it) and a purple-haired man who lost all concentration when the king strolled past. All efforts to bring that man back to the task at hand would then be futile.

The raven-haired mazoku, when weary from his work, would occasionally look up at the Maou, who would be desperately forcing himself to focus. But of course, Gwendal noted, the boy would surreptitiously glance at his protector every now and then, a sweet smile tugging at his lips.

A sigh escaped from Gwendal's mouth. Yuuri was not in love yet, but Gwendal knew he wanted to be. If not for his insecurities and doubts about his feelings. The young king was confused and who could blame him? He was but a teenager with odd hormonal changes occurring within his body.

"Gwendal-kun…" Gunter rushed up, snatching Gwendal away from his thoughts. "What?" Gwendal asked impatiently.

It had been over a month (in Shin Makoku) since Gwendal had begun noticing the 'Yuuri and Conrad situation', or so Gwendal liked to put it. The shyness, on the Maou's part, had been replaced by warm smiles. Which was strange, Gwendal thought. Had Yuuri gotten over Conrad?

No, that was not possible. Conrad still gave Yuuri the same affectionate smile; a smile he _only_ gave the Maou.

"Are you listening to me?" Gunter asked exasperatedly. He had been talking to Gwendal for the past few minutes.

"Yes." Gwendal lied. He wanted to be spared from the indignant look in Gunter's pretty eyes.

"So what should we tell Wolfram?" Gunter wailed. Gwendal gave him a perplexed look. Gunter pouted. "You _weren't_ listening to me at all!"

Gwendal massaged his temples. "Fine. I wasn't. Please repeat." Gunter drew in a deep breath, ready to speak, while Gwendal continued decorating the Christmas tree.

Yes, in order to make Yuuri feel at home, Greta had suggested decorating the castle for an event called 'Christmas', which was celebrated back on Earth. Gwendal could not refuse Greta, especially since her doe eyes were accompanied by Gunter's.

Gunter noticed Gwendal was still not paying the least bit attention. With a huff, he grabbed Gwendal's hand and dragged him away. Gunter led the struggling man to a quiet corner of the castle, all the while asking Gwendal to keep quiet.

The lavender-haired man pointed accusingly around the corner. Gwendal peered cautiously, wondering what in the world had Gunter so worked up.

But before Gwendal could see anything, someone collided into his head. Gwendal stood up immediately, only to see the Maou staring up at him with a bewildered expression. Gwendal cleared his throat, turned, and walked briskly away, ignoring Conrad's soft chuckling.

He had seen enough to know what Gunter had been trying to show him. Yuuri's ruffled hair and flushed cheeks; Conrad's rumpled clothes and mussed up hair. Now that he had confirmation of their relationship, he wondered what he should tell Wolfram when Wolfram asked him where (the hell) Yuuri had been all afternoon.

Gwendal should have known there was a hidden motive when Yuuri asked him, innocently, to hang mistletoe all over the castle. After all, he _had _known what mistletoe meant (when Conrad told him all those years ago when he first went to Earth).

He had a few minutes of peace until Gunter burst into his office, a woeful expression on his face.

The mazoku steeled his heart, sighed inwardly, and got up.

Now he had two jobs – one, figuring out what to come up with to tell Wolfram, and two, how best to comfort his friend.

Staring at the mistletoe above his door, he decided he would tackle number two first.

* * *

My fifth fanfic! Constructive criticism/ comments spur me on. ^^


End file.
